This disclosure generally relates to reactor systems. As an example, gasification reactors may be used for combustion of carbon-based fuels to generate electrical power. Typically, a gasification reactor combusts a carbonaceous fuel, such as natural gas or solid coal product, that is mixed with an oxidizer. The resulting hot combustion products may be used to drive a turbine that is mechanically coupled to an electric generator.